Gangster Love
by Rose L. Hale04
Summary: After living in a small town with a sheltered life, the big city can be alittle over whelming, but that is an understament when it comes Bella when she moves to New York and meets Emmett, what will she think when she finds out his real profesion? Sucky summary I know hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll just wanted to get back in the game if you know what I mean… This is my first time writing a story since 2009, a lot has been happening lately with school and everything. OH GUESS WHAT! I GRADUATED LOL I know not a big deal to everyone but I was so excited well any way I hope you like it! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not I! **

**In your Eyes**

**Narrator's pov **

Bella has always been a girl to stick to her routine. She got up on Sunday s and went to church with her mother and father, go home and prepare a big Sunday dinner for closest family and friends, while her father and side friends watched football, then clean and make sure that everything was ready for school the next day before going to bed. Monday through Friday wasn't any different, get up get ready for school, pretend to pay attention to her friends whining and gossip, go home and do her homework, then start dinner for her parents, get ready for bed then do it all over again, Saturday s she spent her days at the library doing homework. She has never stepped out of her life to see that there were other things going on in the world, her parents wanting her to believe that everything is perfect in the world. And her not wanting to think that anything can go wrong. Bella has long brown mahogany curly hair with big brown doe eyes, she has pail skin and stands at 5'2

Emmett is the type of guy who doesn't really give a damn about anything, who throws caution to the wind and goes with the flow. He is a guy who tells it how it is, and doesn't take crap from anyone. He is loud and big, he has brown curly hair and is very muscular with bright blue eyes and stands to be 6'3. But he also has to fallow some rules, well who doesn't when your one of the sons of the one of the biggest mob bosses in the whole country. He is a bad guy whose family is looking for him to settle down, and grow up, someone who is so used to living on the wild side. Taking what he wants and who he wants, never being a one woman guy.

But soon their worlds are about to change… drastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey ya'll just wanted to get back in the game if you know what I mean… This is my first time writing a story since 2009, a lot has been happening lately with school and everything. OH GUESS WHAT! I GRADUATED LOL I know not a big deal to everyone but I was so excited well any way I hope you like it! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not I! **

**In your Eyes**

**Narrator's pov **

Bella has always been a girl to stick to her routine. She got up on Sunday s and went to church with her mother and father, go home and prepare a big Sunday dinner for closest family and friends, while her father and side friends watched football, then clean and make sure that everything was ready for school the next day before going to bed. Monday through Friday wasn't any different, get up get ready for school, pretend to pay attention to her friends whining and gossip, go home and do her homework, then start dinner for her parents, get ready for bed then do it all over again, Saturday s she spent her days at the library doing homework. She has never stepped out of her life to see that there were other things going on in the world, her parents wanting her to believe that everything is perfect in the world. And her not wanting to think that anything can go wrong. Bella has long brown mahogany curly hair with big brown doe eyes, she has pail skin and stands at 5'2

Emmett is the type of guy who doesn't really give a damn about anything, who throws caution to the wind and goes with the flow. He is a guy who tells it how it is, and doesn't take crap from anyone. He is loud and big, he has brown curly hair and is very muscular with bright blue eyes and stands to be 6'3. But he also has to fallow some rules, well who doesn't when your one of the sons of the one of the biggest mob bosses in the whole country. He is a bad guy whose family is looking for him to settle down, and grow up, someone who is so used to living on the wild side. Taking what he wants and who he wants, never being a one woman guy.

**A/N: here is a new chapter. Hope ya'll like… I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

We have been asked hundreds of times what we want to do when we grow up. People ask, am I going to be a doctor, a writer, stay at home mom, wedding planner? My reply is always the same, not a doctor I'm squeamish around blood and needles, not a writer I get writers block, too young to be a stay at home mom, and well don't know anything about them. I just graduated high school and am so excited to go to college. To be out in the world and not in the tiny town I'm in now. Don't get me wrong this is my home, but I have always been fascinated to know what was outside of Forks Washington. I have been here since birth and I have been told that it is a horable place out there but I have read so many books telling me about the wonders of the world, that's why I have decided to go against my parents plans, demands, wishes and pleas to go to the university here, but instead I am going to the one in a great city, I'm going to New York!

_Flashback_

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" my parents shout at me from the bottom of the stairs. When I reach the bottom, I receive two sets of glares. "Care to explain what the hell this is?" my mother askes me. "Ummm i-it's my acceptance letter to college." I state. "TO NEW YORK!?" My father roars. "Yes sir." I say in a whisper. "No, no no no no no no NO!" "I'm going to Ne…" "NO YOU ARE NOT END OF DESCUTION!" "Let her go Charlie." My mother commented. The next half hour consisted of arguing and crying and yelling and apologies, but I finally got their approval._

_End Flashback_

So here I am, working the night shift in a local café in the down town Bronx. Now my day consists of me waking up at 5 every morning and going to school, coming home doing 7 different lit papers with the hopes that I don't mix up the teachers, not sleeping at all for the rest of the day and then going to work at 6 till 1 then coming home and typing up my responses and todays notes so I wouldn't lose them, ending with me pulling myself to bed at 4:30 in the morning just to do it all again.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" I as table number one, which is all the way in the back. None of the other workers have ever come back here to see what they wanted, they all seemed scared, and all of the guys turned to look at me in shock. I just put on my best smile and asked again, "What can I get you gentlemen?" finally someone spoke up, "Well I think we can all go for some coffee while we wait for our other friend." The older blond said with a smile. So after getting all their coffee poured and thank you, I was headed back to the kitchen when I bumped into a very large wall and was knocked flat on my ass. Getting up like nothing happened was kind of hard with everyone in here staring at you but I managed, then I glared at the body in front of me, but I had to look up, and up, and up, and up! Finally when I reached the face, I had to catch my breath, he had the most beautiful blue eyes ever, and curly brown hair and DIMPLES! But what knocked me out of my stairing was the fact that he had a shit eating grin on his face. So I snapped. "You need to watch where you're going!" "Well excuse me sweet thang, I didn't see you there," he holds out his hand "I'm Emmett." I know I'm blushing cherry red by now but I stand my ground. "I don't care who you are Godzilla, you just need to watch were you are going, you could have hurt me!" I learned the 2 day I lived here that you need to be tough. The fucker just stood there and laughted! I started to walk away when I heard a shout from table one, "EMMETT YOU'RE LATE!" so I turned and smirked at him before I finally made it back to the kitchen.

HALF HOUR LATER

After getting every table cleaned I finally make it back to table 1. "So gents anything else I can get for you?" I ask. There were mummers of no and no thank you, but Emmett just had to open his mouth… the one I so despretly wanted to kiss. "yeah actually how about you give me your number." He said with a cheeky grin. "How about I don't and we say we did?" that earned whistles from all around the table. "Awe come on don't be like that, I could really show you a good time!" he said wiggling his eyebrows. So I lean down and make it look like he won, then I lean close and make sure his buddies heard as well, "Sorry my mama told me to never play with something that's a choking hazard." "You're right, it is a choking hazard, because it's so big!" he replied. I look down at his crotch and smiled sweetly, "If you call a tic-tac big then yeah." I said. His jaw just dropped and his friends busted out laughing. So I do the grown up thing and walk away.

The dinner is empty now and I'm walking home when all of a sudden I hear foot steps behind me. So I speed up to almost a run. But whoever is behind me is much faster because they catch up soon enough and I end up pined to a wall. "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" The guy spits in my face. I'm swinging and kicking, I manage to hit him in the jaw before I feel a throbbing in my temple and a sharp pain in my side, then I'm on the ground and there is a bang and I feel strong hands pick me up and someone telling me that everything is going to be fine, I manage to look into the most amazing blue eyes I saw earlier, then everything goes black.

**A/N: tell me what you think!** **And sorry about how it is I cant figure out how to put a new chapter cuz every time I push new chapter it puts the first chapter again. So if ya'll can help me by telling me what to do it will be helpful.**


	3. AN

A/N: HAHAHAHA I figured out how to do it! Yay happy dance –(^.^-)_ (-^.^)-_\(^.^)/

Lol ok now that I know what the heck I'm doing I will write more and longer chapters! Hope everyone has been enjoying my story and thank you every one for the reviews! If you have any comments or suggestions just let me know, I could always you a little advice I'll also try and put more chapters on my other stories when I find my note books.


	4. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyer Ownes Twilight and all the characters.**

**EmPOV**

My name is Emmett Cullen, I am 6'3 blue eyes short curly brown hair, and really buff. What can I say… I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! So does everyone else, I am one of the son's of the greatest mob bosses in the US. And I am next in line to rule. I take what I want and do what I want with who I want. I'm not one who is planning to settle down any time soon. Even though my mama has been asking for me to get married and give her grandchildren. I decided to go and get something to eat before heading over to the club and do what I had to. Plus my brothers have just called me and told me to meet them there. So here I am walking into the dinner when I saw her! She was so beautiful, small, perfect. I automaticly got a hard on when my eyes decided to take a tour of her body. Images of her butt ass naked in my bed begging for my cock popped up in my head, then they were all shattered by the most annoying voice ever, Jessica Fucking Stanly.

**A/N: hey sorry for the short chapter/intro thing but its been a long day and I am over at my besties house for another day having a blast so I didn't get a lot of time to think about what I wanted to put plus my whole story idea is at my house. So again I am totally sorry and I hope you keep reading, love you guys **** update soon as I can! **


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

It was hard to breath. I was still surrounded but darkness. But there was these annoying sounds all around me and voices, so many voices. "Oh dear, I hope she is ok." BEEP BEEP BEEP. "I hope I killed that mother fuck after what he did to her." WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH. "Em you seem to like her, maybe she is the one." "Shut it Alice." "There was no damage done to any of her organs, she is going to be just fine." That's when everything came flooding back to me all at once. My body couldn't take it anymore and it let out the scream I have been holding since the guy pinned me against the wall. "Hey Bella it's ok, you're ok, shhhhh it's going to be fine, he is never going to hurt you again, nothing will ever hurt you again." " Oh, poverino!"(Oh poor thing!) the woman I thought was his mother said" I couldn't help but feel calm and safe for a minute, that was till i remembered, I didn't know these people, how could I even trust them? I started to cry even harder. "Shhhhhh Bella it's fine shhh no one is going to hurt you, we aren't going to hurt you." He said as if he read my mind. Then thats where everything went black again.

EmPOV

She passed out again! She has been through so much in the passed two days. I haven't left her side for thouse two days, and I wasn't about to start now. I don't know why but I felt this odd urge to protect her, like if I didn't and she got hurt then my world would shatter and it would be nothing but disaster. I don't know what has gotten over me but when my dad touched my shoulder and told me he needed to talk to me all I did was growl. I FUCKING GROWLED AT MY OWN FATER, ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL DOMS EVER! Yeah that's how bad this urge was. "Son we need to talk about her." "I can't leave her. I don't know why but I just can't. Dad, what if she is the one? The one mama always says is out there for me, what if I have finally found her?" "That's why we need to talk son. Do not worry, your mother and sister will be here just incase she wakes up." All I do is nod and follow him to his office where my brothers are at. "I found out who the guy who mugged Isabella is." My father states. I know who he is, he is just some bum looking for his next score, or so I thought. "It turns out that he was working for the Voltiri." He says. I instantly become enraged. "WHAT!?" I yell, "Those rat bastards went after an innocent girl because, why?" "My guess is they saw you talking to her and assumed that you were together." My older brother Edward said. At this point I couldn't even think straight. I was fuming, fucking Voltiri, next time I see any of them I'm going to bust a cap it all their mother fucking asses! "Son, you're not doing anything about it, I'm sorry I know how you are feeling but I can not have you jeperdizing anything." Shit did I just say that out loud? "Yes you did." My other brother Jasper laughted. Damn.

As I take a deep breathe to clear my head I heard another heart stopping scream! I rushed out of my dad's office and into the room Bella was in, and there she was trying to get the IV out of her arm and scrambaling off the bed. "BELLA!" I yelled trying to come near her but she freaked out and started backing towards the window, "W-who are you people? What do you want with me?" she freaked. I took a deep breath and tryed to clam her down. "I swear Bella I will explain everything to you, but please you need to calm down." "Em maybe that isn't a really good idea." Edward said. "Look whether we like it or not she is involved it our shit now, so I'm going to tell her and there is nothing we can do about this, I am going to make it my personal job to protect her." I looked back at Bella, "Do you hear me? I will do anything to keep you safe!" I looked into her deep brown eyes and saw that she wanted to be stuborne and tell me off, but it seems her body wouldn't let her. She just crumbled to the floor and started crying again. "I don't know what's going on, what did I do? I was never prepared for somthing like this!" I finally got to her and pulled her to my chest, "Shhhhh it's going to be ok i promise!" Maybe I could actually see myself settling down with this woman. I thought to myself as I rocked her back and forth till her breathing went back to normal.

BPOV

I felt a strange sence or relife when I was in Emmett's arms. But made a promise to myself that I would never let myself fall for anything that would be a danger to my life. I needed to stay strong. Daddy always said that nothing good could come out of men in the big city, and mama always said that you just need to know how to handle them. Never give a man exactly what he wants. I wasnt going to let anyone tell me what to do anymore, I was not going to be the scared little country girl anymore I was going to live.

After being told who these people were and what they did for a living I would say that I was more shocked then I was scared. I have only ever heard about the Mafia in movies and books. But I did feel this odd sence of belonging. But now here I am headed back to my apartment, with a small cut to the head and stiches in my side. I guess Carlisle, had made a few calls because I got told not to come to work unless I was feeling better and I got the ok from the Cullens. Emmett was walking with me to my door to make sure I would be ok. Just as I was about to unlock my door we heard a crashing sound form inside. I started to panic. Emmett pulled me behind him and whipped out a silver gun. Next thing I know, my door was being kicked in!

~G 3 L

**A/N: Hey ya'll I hope you like, sorry it took so long and its not alonger chapter, but I had **

**alot of work to do and I'll get strted on the next chapter. **** and thank you everyone who **

**commented about how much you like my story it put a smile on my face, and another **

**thanks to those who added it as one of your favs. And I promise Lemons in later chapters ;) **


	6. AN2

**A/N:** Hey everyone, it's me, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for not updating. I just started college and am swamped with homework, I'm studding to become a nurse. And on top of that my dad broke his leg today in 2 different places and had to get surgery, so I am here at the hospital with him and am planning to stay here until her gets out so I don't know when I will be able to update, but I am hoping that it will be soon… maybe not too soon because my little brother's birthday is next week then I have finals in a few weeks and everything is just so stressful so we will have to see what happens. Just want ya'll to know that I didn't forget and am trying my best, thank you for all your love and support!


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, school has been so stressful and I have just been trying to catch up, but now I have a free weekend so I am going to write as much as I possibly can! Sorry for the wait! **

**SM owns Twilight!**

EmPOV

I'm so glad she was safe. I'm even more happy that she understood that I couldn't let her go, it just seemed physically imposable for me to do. She allowed me to walk her to her door, I was just about to say something when we heard a crash come from inside. That's when I got pissed! I whipped out my Eagle and pushed her behind me so I could kick in the fucking door. When I got in the apartment I saw someone that made me see fucking red. Alec mother fucking Voltiri. He was the lead man Aro's son. All I could see was red at this point. "You have two seconds before I blow out your fucking brains and sent you back to your father in peace's, to tell me what the fuck you want with my girl!" " So Emmett, this is your new _cagna_?(bitch) Not much too her is there? But mmmm, what the men in my club would do for a new set of legs, after they got done with that _pace__fresco__di__culo_(fresh peace of ass) I could put her on the street, make me even richer." That stupid mother fucker cackled. I couldn't help it, I shot past the dick's ear. "That was a warning shot, you know me Voltiri I don't miss, just ask your brother Felix, oh righ you can't, cuz I killed him!" I smirked. " Now what the fuck do you want, other then to go to hell for messing with what's mine?" " I just came to see what all the camotion was about the Cullen Prince taking a Princess. Does she even know what her night in shinign armer really is?" He lifted his brow. "For your information fucktard, I do" Bella said, I almost forgot she was even there. Then I heard a smooth click, and I knew it was a gun being cocked. I turned to see Bella holding a Glock like a proffesional. Where the hell did she get that? " Do you even know how to used that little girl?" Alec laughed. "Sure I do, my daddy was a police officer, took me to the gun rage every day, wanna find out how good of a shot I am?" my girl gave him the bitch brow. I had to laugh out loud. "I don't think you have the guts sweet cheeks." He said stepping forward, and then thats when it went off. Everything was silent except for the ringing that was in the room. When I looked at Alec he had a hole in his hand. Then came the screaming. "_Stupida__cagna__, ho intenzione __di ucciderti__! __Tu sei__come morto__, __ho intenzione di__scoparti__poi ho intenzione__di passare__anche voi__tutti i miei__uomini__, __quindi__ho intenzione di__ucciderti__e ti invieremo__di nuovo ai__Cullen__!" _(You stupid bitch, I'm going to kill you! You are as good as dead, I'm going to fuck you then I'm going to pass you too all my men, then I'm going to kill you and send you back to the Cullens!) "I told you I was good!" Bella said. When he started forward, I punched him in the jaw. "What did I say about messing with what is mine? GET OUT! Before I kill you" I said through my teeth. He headed to the door, I kept Bella safly behind me when I started to feel her tremble. "You're dead Cullen you hear me!? DEAD!" Was the last thing he said before he ran out the door. I turned around to see my girl almost viberating. "Baby, you alright?" "Bella... Bella... BELLA!" I started to freak out. "I'm all right Em." She said. I breathed a sigh of relife. I also had to smerk at the little nickname. "Emmett? I'm scared, and I lied, I never went to the range. I have never even held a gun." I just stood there shocked. My little angle just damaged the hand of one of the most feared Voltiri members in our world but she has never helb a gun before. I am so in love with this woman already. It getting harder and harder to picture a future without this woman. "Emmett, can we go back to your place, I don't want to be here." I just sweep her up into my arms and run back to the car.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapters but this is how it has to be untill I have time to my self. Hope you guys enjoyed though. I'll try not to take so long next time.**

**-C**


End file.
